What Makes a Family
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Laxus Dreyar had always been warned that his reckless actions would have consequences...and he learns this the hard way when during a job there is a "gift" left on the doorstep for Freed to find; a one-year-old girl named Laini. Laini Dreyar. Now all that is to be seen is how this will be resolved and what lessons will be learned along the way about life, love, and family. *Yaoi*


Disclaimer: I own the plot and Laini.

Author's note: Fifty-million things to work on and I start ANOTHER multi-chapter Fairy Tail fic that will eventually be Fraxus. I still think this storyline is a little cliché...but I like the premise so I'm going with it. Laxus is sent a "gift" in the form of his one-year-old daughter, Laini Dreyar (pronounced Lay-nee). Things will never be the same. No major warnings for this prologue...maybe a bit OOC on parts of the characters. I hope that you give it a chance, regardless.

Prologue

He'd been sidelined thanks to a rough patch of jobs that had him overwhelmed and exhausted which is how he hears the brisk knock on the door. Slowly, he uncurls himself from the bed and stumbles for the door. It takes the green-haired male a few minutes to realize how to unlock it as he struggles to wake up the rest of the way. Once he does so, he finds himself staring down at a bassinet and feels that first stirring of unease. Slowly, he kneels down and lifts the envelope first. Without a name, he figures that it was safe to slide the letter out. Opening it, he scans the content before groaning. "You can't be..." A folded document slides out and he unfolds it before sighing and leaning down again to gently uncover the sleeping one-year-old. The nest of strawberry-blond curls made her adorable and then familiar orange eyes would blink open. Oh yes, he could definitely see the family resemblance.

Carefully, he gently lifts the bassinet and steps back inside with the girl, Laini, according to the Birth Certificate. Freed feels the edges of a migraine coming on and gently sets the bassinet on the table gazing warily at the now squirming child. "Laxus...is gonna freak out about this," he sighs softly before realizing that he needed to get some basic information and gathers her up before heading for the Guild Hall. Thankfully, there were at least TWO fathers within who could help with the situation Freed was sure was going to be dumped on HIM.

Stepping in, he immediately has the attention of the Guild. "Freed, what is THAT?" Cana asks.

"Are either Macao or the Master in?" he asks.

"What's up?" comes Macao's voice before he'd hear, "Dare I ASK?"

"This is...Laini Dreyar," he says gently setting the bassinet down, "daughter of Laxus Dreyar and she is one...and now sole-custody belongs to her father."

Macao swallows as he slowly gazes at the child. "Well, he was warned that his ways would get him into trouble now wasn't he?"

"He was," Freed acknowledges, "but...I figured that you or the Master would be best to ask for...information on handling things."

The older male chuckles softly. "Since, you're pretty sure this is going to fall to you?"

Freed manages a wry smile. "Yes, I see that being the end result."

Macao snorts softly. "Well, then take a seat, this might take awhile and I'll point you in the direction of some good books. Though...perhaps you might have Laxus consider getting her adopted?"

Freed feels a rush of protectiveness fill him. "She's a member of our Master's family!" he retorts, "There's NO way..."

The older man waves him off laughing softly. "My goodness, okay, wow. You really are protective...but then again considering who her father is; I shouldn't be too surprised."

Freed slowly settles though part of him was rather embarrassed at his own vehement response. This was completely NOT his business as far as the whole situation was concerned but he couldn't help it. For a few hours, he listens to the other while getting hands-on experience changing Laini and in the back of his mind wonders just how Laxus was going to take to this bit of news. Knowing the blond; not very well.

Soon, he ends up shopping; one of the first purchases being a stroller to tuck the girl in. He wasn't sure how the rumor-mill was going to take the stories of him with a stroller. This was going to be awkward he was sure. It takes him some time to order the larger items to have delivered later that day and goes shopping for smaller and necessary items. This had not been in his plans for the day and he finds himself wondering why Laxus couldn't have been more careful with his dalliances and then wonders about the mother of the child's reasoning for sending her there in the first place. It would be something he would see to only after Laini was settled and everything collected. While he was sure that Macao had a point in that Laxus did have the option for giving her up for adoption; he doubted that Master Makarov would just allow him to skirt his duties.

He's managed to get her fed, changed, and down for a nap in the crib he'd just put in HIS room when the main door opens. He is in the doorway from the kitchen. "Don't be too loud and sit please," he says softly, "There's...been a bit of a situation."

"A bit of...is everyone okay?" Laxus asks.

"Everyone is fine," he says, "Please, voices down and sit."

Giving him odd looks, the other three do as asked. "What's going on?" Evergreen asks.

"You had a...package of sorts delivered here," he says to Laxus, "I warned you that not being careful with what you did in your free time was going to come back and bite you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her name is Laini. She's one years old and is currently napping in my room, Laxus."

"Laini?"

"Mmhmm. Laini...Dreyar."

Laxus goes still and stares at him as he hands out the Birth Certificate and the note. "You're her father...and now her sole Guardian."

The blond stares at the note and then the certificate. "I'm...a father..."

"You are," Freed answers, "She's adorable...just so you know. She has your eyes and curly strawberry-blond hair."

"I...There's no way I can raise a child, Freed."

"Laxus, she's your daughter," he answers calmly, "You need to own up to the consequences that come with the choices you make. You were warned that this was an end result of being as wild as you have been."

"I don't know the first thing about kids!"

"Well, that's why there are books for that," Freed points out, "and it's not like you'll do this by yourself."

"Oh no," Evergreen says immediately, "There is NO way I'm at all helping with THIS insanity. Count me OUT."

He gives her an annoyed expression, "She's technically YOUR niece. You could be less prickly."

"Kids are messy, loud, complicated...This is not a good idea."

"I agree with Ever. I'm not at all ready to be a parent."

"Then you shouldn't have sex," Freed answers crossly, "That little girl is YOURS, Laxus."

"And...isn't taking care of things what YOU do?"

Freed chokes before staring at him. "Laxus!"

"Seriously, you're the one who has a vested interest then YOU rear her."

Freed seriously considers socking the other in the face. However, part of him wasn't too surprised at this. "You're going to get your act together one way or another," he says to the other, "I know you will."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

It wouldn't be long before Laxus AND Evergreen would beeline from the apartment no doubt to the Guild Hall. He sighs softly. "Don't worry about it," comes Bixlow's soft tone, "You know he'll calm down and come around. He's just shocked and NEITHER of those two are good at emotions."

"That's definitely the truth of the matter," Freed responds curtly.

"So until they do...you and I will take care of Laini."

Freed smiles at the Seith Mage. "I knew you'd be agreeable," he murmurs knowing how much Bixlow loved kids.

Bixlow grins back. "I can't help it...you know that. Besides, heaven help us ALL if she ends up like her father."

That makes Freed swallow. "Bix, I don't think HEAVEN would be able to help ANYONE if we had another Dreyar like Laxus." He loved the blond, don't get him wrong but there was NO way he was dealing with anyone else with those sets of morals or that attitude. He looks back at his room a moment before murmuring, "Would you be okay for a little bit? I wanted to go and see why NOW she is being sent here to Laxus. The family doesn't live far from Magnolia. There are books in the kitchen and if worse comes to worse take her to Macao at the Guild though explaining this to the Master might be entertaining.

Bixlow nods. "I got this. You go on. It'll be fine."

While he could tell the other had some reservations, he was going on faith that he could figure it out and Freed was sure he could. Giving him a reassuring smile, he assures him, "I'll be back soon, Bix."

Watching the green-haired rune mage leave has Bixlow swallowing as he stares at the male's room. What in the WORLD had Laxus been thinking?! Well, he was pretty sure he knew what was going through his mind at the time. Stealthily, he slips into the room and walks to the crib before staring down at the sleeping form. Freed was right; she was adorable. He smiles softly. 'Well,' he thinks, 'You might have managed to do SOME good in your life, Laxus.' He closes his eyes before a moment later, he'd murmur softly, "Let me know when she wakes up. I'm going to be reading in the living room." He slips back out leaving the floating totems to watch over his niece. And she WAS his niece as far as he was concerned. However, like Freed, he was curious as to the circumstances that had led to this whole situation though the thought that Laxus might not have ever known that he was a father rather depressed him in a way. He wasn't quite sure why.

He's gotten through almost two full books when he hears, "She's waking up." He rises and is at the door before the first cry escapes. He moves to the crib and gently lifts her out, nose wrinkling. Well, he was pretty sure he knew ONE reason for the agitation. It's highly amusing to figure out what he was doing and apparently SHE finds him hilarious because she's giggling incessantly by the time he has her diaper changed.

"Easy amused are you?" he murmurs with a grin, "Well, at least you're not as high-maintainence as your father." He was pretty sure if Laxus heard that, he'd be in so much trouble. That just makes him snicker as he gently scoops her up. Oh yes, he could see things getting QUITE interesting around the apartment.

Freed finds the address within an hour and knocks on the door. He was well aware that this was most unusual but honestly, he figured he was owed some explanation...at least for Laxus' sake. A moment later, a male opens it gazing at him warily before noticing the guild symbol. "Let me guess; you know Laxus Dreyar?"

"I do," he answers, "I'm one of his teammates. His daughter was left on the doorstep this morning?"

"She was. He was given a letter telling him that Laini is now his responsibility."

"We received that. I was merely wondering if you might not be willing to explain a little more about why NOW?"

A tightness appears in the others gaze before he slowly steps back. "Come inside. This...is going to be a bit of a conversation and I don't relish having it out on the street."

Slowly, Freed enters. "I know that it is none of my concern...I merely..."

"No, no, you have a right to know considering that you have ties to Laxus. The truth is...Laini is my sister's daughter. She...recently met with some misfortune. To be honest, the whole pregnancy made a bit of a scandal within the family though my sister has always been the black sheep. Our mother always said she'd end up dead if she wasn't careful. Turned out she knew what she was talking about."

"M-my condolences," Freed says quietly, "I didn't realize..."

"My sister and I haven't been close. Truth is...we hadn't spoken since she agreed to go through with the pregnancy. Laini is...something our family doesn't talk about. So please...if you would be so kind...Convince Laxus to keep her. We don't want her."

Whatever sympathy Freed had in the wake of this travesty dissipates at such a callous ideal but he doesn't show it and merely murmurs, "I thank you for your time and honesty. Of course Laini will be looked after. It was just...a simple curiosity." He'd never been happier to leave a building and feels his anger spark. He knew people like this; whose reputation mattered more to them than anything...including their own family members.

He makes it home and finds Bixlow entertaining Laini in his lap, making her giggle. He leans in the doorway smiling at the scene before the other looks at him and stills. "Freed?"

"How does anyone think so little of an innocent?" he asks quietly as he slowly walks over.

"That bad?"

"Her mother recently died," he answers, "and apparently her pregnancy was enough of a scandal that they wanted nothing to do with Laini."

"Well, that's their loss," Bixlow replies quietly, "They want to think like that, let them. I know it's angering but it doesn't help matters to let them get to you. Laini is safe now and she'll be loved."

"By her father?"

Bixlow smiles and chuckles. "Give Laxus some credit; he doesn't do well with surprises but you know granted some time to calm down and rationalize and he'll come around. Ever, too. This is just something unexpected. That's all."

"LAXUS DREYAR!"

The blond grimaces at the yell of his name as he slowly turns to watch the small figure of his grandfather stalk towards him. "HAVE I HEARD CORRECTLY?!"

"Depends on what you've heard," he replies inwardly wondering why the damn Guild couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"A CHILD?!"

"Yeah, apparently. You'd have to ask Freed the specifics," he answers knowing it wouldn't be taken well to.

"ASK...LAXUS!"

"You're giving me a headache and I haven't even finished ONE drink," he grouses, "I don't want to hear it, old man, I really DON'T. I'm not keeping her. You and I BOTH know that child is better off ANYWHERE else."

"She's your daughter, Laxus. YOUR flesh and blood. You would really do that?"

"It's either that or your great-granddaughter is gonna be raised by Bixlow and Freed. Do you REALLY want that?"

To his surprise, the old man murmurs, "You could learn a thing or two from them BOTH, Laxus. She'd grow up loved now wouldn't she? And I KNOW that you wouldn't make a bad parent. Yes, you've made some mistakes; EVERYONE does and PARENTS make mistakes."

"Oh, I KNOW they do," Laxus retorts, "But the last thing I want is for anyone to turn out like I did."

"And you don't think that Freed would fear the same? He's not had good parental figures EITHER."

"Yeah, well Freed's got a mothering complex."

Makarov makes an annoyed sound. "Laxus, you brat, it's about time you grew up and stopped acting like your actions don't have consequences."

"And what taking on such a responsibility is a good thing?" Honestly, why this had to happen was beyond him but he certainly wasn't willing to concede this fight to his grandfather.

"Laxus..."

"Let Freed handle it. He's good at it."

"She's NOT Freed's!"

"I'm well aware of it but HE apparently isn't about to let that stop him."

"Laxus..."

"Talk to Freed about it. Seriously. Personally, I'm sure she'd be better off with a family who wants a child...who has the time and patience for one. Someone with a stable relationship. The best I can do for her is probably find her a family."

"But she already HAS one," Makarov states quietly, "That's what you need to realize. And I know parenthood is a scary place to be, Laxus. I KNOW. But I know, too when you're spouting off complete crap. This was just dropped on you and you don't do well with it. Freed's always been the best at handling sudden changes in the team, he always has been."

"Which is why I say let him take care of things," the blond retorts testily, "Honestly, I don't even know why she'd bother sending Laini to me in the first place. She didn't even bother mentioning when she got pregnant."

"Apparently, her family was making enough of an issue," comes Freed's tone, "She was practically ostracized for going through with the pregnancy. As for why now...it's because she's gone and her family doesn't want Laini, Laxus. They'd prefer to pretend she doesn't exist."

"They..." Laxus swallows before gritting his teeth, "I FAIL to see how this is MY problem."

"It's because she is YOUR daughter. Turn around."

Knowing this was a bad idea, he does so stilling at the sight of Freed holding the little girl. Large orange eyes gaze at him under a mop of curly strawberry-blond hair. "Laxus, meet your daughter, Laini Dreyar."

"She's damn adorable," Makarov comments with a grin.

"She's going to be nothing but trouble," Laxus mutters though the sight of Freed closing in has him tensing, "No...I am not..."

"Hold her, Laxus," the rune mage tells him firmly.

He wants to protest but that dies as she gazes intently at him before reaching out for him. Wondering why he figured this was the WORST idea ever, he slowly takes her from Freed and draws her to him. The feel of her clutching him as her head presses to his shoulder has him swallowing again. "I...What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asks staring at Freed alarmed, "I can't..."

"You can," Freed assures him with a smile, "and as for your first question; merely love her, Laxus. Everything else can be learned along the way. Just know that you're not alone; you've got your granfather, you've got us, you've got Macao, and the whole guild. We're behind you."

He stares down at the small figure held against him; this tiny, fragile creature and feels the most alarming sense of fear fill him mixed with a strange sense of protectiveness. And he cannot believe the next words that escape him, "You promise, Freed?"

Freed smiles at him reassuringly, "I promise, Laxus."

He returns his gaze back down to his daughter who busies herself with stroking and pulling at the fur-lining on his coat. Laini Dreyar. His daughter. God help him.


End file.
